


The God-Kings little servant

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands 3
Genre: Bathing, Begging, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, F/M, Marking, Sex, Troy seduces a servant, Vaginal Sex, Vampirism, Well it’s basically just porn, don‘t judge me, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: You are one of the many servants of the God-King Troy Calypso. Even if he has dozen of other servants, you somehow became his favorite...
Relationships: Troy Calypso x Reader - Relationship, Troy Calypso x you - Relationship, Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	The God-Kings little servant

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu

You are one of the many servants of the God-King Troy Calypso. 

Your daily work includes waking him up in the morning, bring him food, remind him of todays schedule, check his make up before streams, help him with his hair, put on his prosthetic arm, cleaning, doing the laundry, make his bed and even bath him. He’s a _God_ after all, so no need for him to do all this things alone.

Even if he has many other servants for different things, you somehow became his favorite. 

For example, Troy has like a dozen cooks but sometimes he wants _you_ to make something for him, even though you have no special talent in it.

He also offered you a room right next to his own, so your always near him. You didn’t question his loyalty towards you any further, you were just happy to have a bed that’s halfway comfortable and a job that isn’t shitty. At least he treated you good. Even a slave can have a decent life, you always thought.

The other servants and even the bandits and cultists had some kind of » _respect_ « towards you. They threatened you like they were _afraid_.

Of you or maybe of what Troy could do to them, if he found out they did you any wrong or they acted disrespectful...

Because of that, it was kinda hard for you to find friends under the other servants. It wasn’t unusual that they just stopped talking as soon as you entered a room. Some day they even _bowed_ as you walked past them. They wouldn’t look at you, they wouldn’t talk to you and nobody dared to be friends with you either. 

But it was fine. All that matters was, that you had the chance to serve your beloved God-King. The man that rescued you, the one that made sure you all had something to eat and a home. And you, of all the others, were chosen to serve him. 

Today was a special Day. 

The Twin Gods had opened another Vault and the family celebrated like there was no tomorrow. You heard the sound of people shouting, cheering and loud music that echoed through the whole camp as the Twins came back.

Troy had already called you before, commanding that he wanted to take a bath as soon as he’s back. You could hear Tyreen shout to the crowds from the distance, so you knew they were about to head back and you needed to hurry.

You filled his giant bath tub with roses, essential oils, hot ratch milk and honey. It’s a special day, you remind yourself, carefully not to make any mistakes.

While you were still filling the tub with milk, Troy had entered the room. He stood in the door for a few seconds, watching you do your work.

„I-I‘m sorry my God-King, I will hurry up so you can take your bath“, you apologized while bowing down as a greeting. 

You only needed to dim the lights and check the temperature of the milk. Troy likes his bath _hot_ , way too hot for your liking but well, he’s the one slowly cooking in it, not you.

Meanwhile Troy didn’t care about your apology and rather starts undressing right in front of you. He basically has no problem with being nude in front of his closer servants and since your already used to it, you just keep your glance down as he sunk into the tub. He takes a deep breath at the wonderful scent you had created with all sorts of oils and perfumes. 

You allow him a second of silence before you pick up the yellow peeling sponge from one of the shelves and gently start to rub up and down his arm, his shoulders and back.

It’s not unusual that he keeps his body modifications on while bathing, even his prosthetic arm. He only puts it off when he’s going to sleep and he prefers not to be seen without it. Besides his sister, you were the only one allowed to see him like this, but just for helping him taking this giant thing on and off again. You immediately had to leave after that.

Troy is covered in blood and dirt and clearly enjoying the feeling of getting cleaned once again. Especially when it’s due to the hands of such a beautiful servant...

You never spoke a word while bathing him, unless he was the first to start the conversation. Normally he just laid there, eyes closed and simply enjoying the slight massage you were giving his tired muscles.

But today it seems like he can’t keep his eyes off you. He study’s all of your movements and it somehow made you extremely uncomfortable.

Was something wrong? Did you made a mistake? Was he angry? It was really hard to read a poker face like his...

“Why don‘t you join me?“, Troy asks out of nowhere, his lips parted into a dangerous and predatory grin.

“W-What?“, you stutter, almost dropping the sponge.

“You heard me.“ His grin vanishes, as he had to repeat himself. You wouldn’t deny the wish of your God, right?

Unsure about what to do, you pause for a moment, questioning if you **_really_** heard him right.

He raises an eyebrow at your clearly confused face and you suddenly realize that you were staring at him. 

„Y-Yes! I-I‘m sorry, Yes.. of course my King!“, you stutter and undress pretty quickly, dropping your clothes right next to his own. 

Your face burns bright red as you try to cover up your privat parts, while sinking into the warm milk. Now he was the one staring at you...

You sat down in front of him, holding your knees close to your chest while trying to hide as much of your body as currently even possible.

Well now _that_ was uncomfortable.

“Now go on, your not finished cleaning me, right?“ 

That predatory grin again.

But his tone didn’t change. It was commanding, powerful and somehow arrogant. 

Your movements became unwilling awkward and you really tried, not to get too close to him, but it seems like that was exactly what he had in mind. 

You were more then glad that you had filled the tub with milk - _which isn’t see-through-_ instead of water...

With shaking hands, you continue washing his shoulders and torso, gently rubbing over his tanned and inked skin. Especially careful not to reach the parts under his „Calypso“ tattoo.

While working your way up and down his body, he carefully brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, that kept falling in your face.

„I should have invited you sooner“, he mutters under his breath. His fingers tracing over your shoulder, drawing circles on your soft skin. You blush slightly but remain silent. 

„Do you enjoy being my servant?“, he asks, fingers brushing through your hair again. 

„Of course my God-King, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for your highness.“ 

Your words were honest, Troy could tell. And by the gods, there’s nothing that turn him on more, then someone who truly obeys. Especially when that someone is **_you_**.

„Nothing you wouldn’t do for me, huh?“, he smirks, „Do you belong to me?“

A weird question to ask, you thought, but of course the answer was yes. All his servants belonged to him. Everyone in the cult somehow belonged to him. Troy was a _God_. Our God. _We serve him. We obey him._

Your answer was clear, like music in his hears. 

His human hand carefully brushes over your cheek and his thump traces over your bottom lip. You knew what he wanted and your heart was about to jump right out of your chest. 

You stopped breathing for a second, afraid that he could hear your heartbeat fasten as Troy grabbed you by the waist and placed you right on his lap, his length caught between your soft tights. 

„Spread you legs for me“, he whispers in your ear. You do as he told, letting them hang off the sides of the tub. 

Troy takes a minute to admire your beautiful body over your shoulder. There isn’t a single scar in sight, pale skin, even if you had spend most of your days in the sun of Pandora’s desert. It looks almost like porcelain. 

_Innocent_ , in contrast to his own.

He cups your breast, softly squeezing them and brushing his tumb over your nipples. 

His mechanic arm is gentler as you aspected. He must have taught himself how much pressure to add until it gets painful. The hot milk had slightly heated the prosthetic’s metal and it actually felt kinda good. 

Troys human hand felt rough and you could clearly feel all the tiny scars in his skin, as he slides between your legs, eagerly to find the one thing he desires so much. You twitch a little when his fingers part your lips and brush over your sensitive clit. You can’t really remember, when was the last time someone had touched you there, so it was just normal to be a little oversensitive in certain areas. 

He didn’t waste any more time and gently slides a finger inside you, palms pressed against your clit for added stimulation. You literally melted in his hands, soft moans escaping your throat while he slides in and out, until he finally adds a second finger. God, it felt so amazing you could just stay like this forever...

The hot milk and steamy air combined with Troys hands all over your body made you feel a little dizzy. You let your head fall against his shoulder, enough so you could see his face when looking up. His eyes pierce right through you as they met yours. 

You feel the sudden urge to kiss him, pull him closer -but you hold back. 

It’s not about _me_ getting my way, it’s about _him_ , you thought. 

All the lewd sounds coming from you seem to please him. Like you had complimented him on something he already knew he was good at. It boosted his ego in the best way possible. You could already feel his painfully hard erection against you tights, but he made no intentions of using it, at least not right now.

„Your my favorite little servant, you know that?“, his hot breath tickles your ear and sends a shiver down your spine, „So tell me, do you wanna serve your God-King tonight? Your always doing so good for me...“

You nod eagerly, ready for everything he was going to do to you, as long as you could serve your God. 

He carefully brushes your hair to the other side, while his eyes search for the pulsing vein on your neck. 

Oh you knew what was about to happen. You knew what he was capable of and you knew what he wanted. 

You heard it several times from all the other servants who had to clean up after he had received a sacrifice...or got mad at an unlucky servant.

„This is going to hurt a little, be a good girl and I’ll reward you when I‘m done“, he purrs, breath hot against your skin. 

»Reward?« 

_ Wasn’t he going to kill you?  _

Torn from your thoughts, you suddenly feel a sharp pain on your neck, where his teeth break the soft skin. You flinch and want to pull away from the pain, but Troy held you in place. He was a lot taller and stronger then you, so it didn’t take much effort for him to hold you steady. 

It hurts. It really hurts. The burning pain and the way he particularly sucked you out of blood felt even worse. After a while your neck felt numb and you could feel how soft you became in his tight grip. A little longer and you were sure you would pass out. 

That’s when he finally pulled away. 

You blinked a few times and your vision finally cleared again. The blood that dropped from your neck turned the milk around you into a slight shade of pink.

„Good Girl“, he chuckles while licking his lips, „You taste even better than I always imagined...“

His compliments and nicknames for you made the rest of the blood in your body go straight into your cheeks. 

„You did so damn good for me, should I reward you properly?“

You felt a little ashamed of yourself but even after he just emptied half of the blood in your body, he didn’t had to ask twice. As tired and exhausted as you were by now, you still nod as fast as possible. Troy chuckles at your keenness and his hand finds their way back between your legs. But instead of continue where he had left you a few minutes ago, he just circles around your clit, not touching you where it actually feels good and teasing your sensitive area. Your legs twitch with every time he comes too close to that little bundle of nerves. 

„If you want me to reward you, you have to ask nicely.“ 

With his prosthetic hand he pinched one of your nipples, adding more and more pressure with his words. It was almost painful.  
_Almost_.

„P-please my God-K..King“, you moan, too embarrassed to bring out the rest of your request. Troy just laughs as the words leave your mouth.

„Noo,no,no...“, he whispers in your ear, adding a little more pressure on your nipple, „ ** _Troy_**. _Say it_. Say my name.“

You never used his actual name, out of respect you had always called him by his titles. It made your face heat up as you spoke it out, a painful whimper followed right after.

„Please...T-Troy...“ 

You could feel his neglected dick twitch between your legs, but it seemed like he wasn’t satisfied with just that. 

„Please what? If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t reward you my little servant“, he teases.

„I want... please Troy, please keep going.“ 

Without wasting another second, he slides one then immediately a second finger inside your wet cunt. Curling his fingers inside and rubbing over your special spots, he watches you become a moaning, drooling mess in his arms. 

„Your literally aching to have my cock, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you?“ 

You couldn’t even remember how and if you even responded to him, but the next thing you feel is the cold air around your exposed body, as Troy picked you up and threw you on his bed. 

You had changed the sheets in the morning. They still smelled fresh and felt comfortable against your skin. You always imagined how it must feel to sleep in a bed like this...

You never imagined yourself, face pressed against the silky sheets with your ass in the air and Troy placing himself behind you, on said bed. 

Troy rubs himself between your soaking fold, using your wetness as lube and finally placing the head of his dick against your entrance. „Ready?“, he asks rhetorically. Without any other warning and one fluid movement, he slams himself all the way inside of you. You moan and scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the head hits your cervix. He was way bigger then anything else you’ve experienced before, so you end up begging him to stop for a second.

„Don’t worry, you get used to it“, he laughs it off while stroking the little bulge on your lower belly from behind. 

Slowly sliding out all the way, he makes sure you get used to his size. It still hurts but your arousal ensures good lubricity, so it doesn’t take long until your body adjusts the stretch.

In your current position, Troy gets a good grip on your hips and is able to access full control over what’s happening.

With each thrust you receive, you let out a moan, louder every time his hips meet yours. „Your sweet little moans, fuck, they turn me on so much, keep going...let me hear you“, he growls, pulling your hair so your mouth isn’t covered in the sheets anymore.

Troy can particularly feel how you clench around his length, willingly to take more of him every time he hits your cervix. 

He suddenly stops pounding into you but you’ve become so needy and desperate that you fuck yourself back on his cock, whining and begging for him to keep going but all you get is your hair pulled back and an evil laugh.

„A little bit pathetic now, aren’t you? And all that for me?“

God he knew exactly what he was doing with you.

„Please...don’t stop“, you pant, drooling on the red sheets under you. Troy just laughs at that, smacks your ass and turns you on your back, with one quick move. He places one of your legs over his shoulder as he pulls you closer and immediately slides all the way back into your wet pussy. You moan at the significant stretch as he continues pounding into you, as if he planned to tear your cunt apart. 

„Fuckfuckfuckfuck“, you scream in pleasure, words morphed into one as you felt your orgasm crashing through your body, too sudden to even think about it. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, electricity shooting through your limbs while your inner walls tighten around Troys dick. You tighten up so much around him, he has a hard time pulling out properly and slam back into you.

„G-God.. fucking damn“, he growls, admiring the wetness you had just created between your legs, that was now drooling down his balls and onto the sheets. 

Ignoring your twitching legs and overstimulated whines, he catches up the rhythm again. 

Troy grabs a good handful of your breast, roughly squeezing them as he leans down to bite. You squirm in pain as he sucked, tasting your blood once again. When he finally lets go of your abused flesh, you could see the bruises and the small wound he had left. 

„You look a lot better with my marks on you...“

He licks the remaining blood from his lips, clearly enjoying the taste while still fucking into you as deep as possible. 

You can barely prevent it but your walls tighten at this sight. „O-Oh did you like that?“, he laughs and finally places your leg down from his shoulder. You use the opportunity and wrap them around his hips to pull him closer. 

„Troy“, you beg, voice shaking and needy.

„Poor baby... are you close again? Why don’t you beg for me to come as well, pretty thing?“ 

He holds your hips steady and slows down to a painful slow rhythm. You arch your back, trying to get more friction out of your current position. 

„Troy, f-fuck, please don’t stop“, you cry out as you struggle beneath him, „Please keep going and fucking cum inside me already.“ 

„Oh is that what you want? You want me to come inside your tight little cunt?“, he teases even more. 

„Y-yes! God, please do something already... I‘m loosing my mind“, you moan shamelessly and Troy could already feel how your wetness started to grow again, smearing between your tights. 

_Fuck_ he was so close it hurts, especially at his current pace.

How can someone feel so damn perfect, he thought to himself. The way you clench around him, all wet and warm and so so so perfectly tight, as if you were made for him. By the through of your wonderful wetness he wanted to sink down between your legs and have a taste. Lick you clean and show you how good of a use his parted tongue is. He also wondered if your mouth would feels just as tight around his dick as your cunt, how your plumps lips would feel around the head and how your tongue would taste, after you had to swallow all of his cum. 

_Next time_ , he thought. He will definitely try it out the next time. Right now, Troy wanted to see you cum on his pierced dick for the second time today. And he wanted to cum so badly inside of you, _fuck_ , so deep that you would leak for the next few days...

„You don’t know what your getting yourself into“, Troy groans and slammed himself into you, rough and deep. The way he grabbed your hips and fucked into you was almost like he used you as a flashlight and you were more then happy to become his personal sex toy. 

By the way his hips buck you could already tell he was close, so you gave him an extra tight squeeze to drive him over the edge. His nails dig into your hips as he finally felt the sweet relieve of his orgasm, spurting thick robes of cum that made your womb tickle and heat up as he filled you. Troy lets his head fall back with breathless moans escaping his mouth and a deep groan. Shit, he looked so hot right now... And that was all you needed to cum right after him. Troy held you steady while you tighten around him one last time, followed by a few lazy and oversensitive thrust that made his hips twitch. 

He made sure that every last drop of cum was emptied inside you before he pulled out. He bit his bottom lip, watching your chest rise and fall heavily as you came down from your high. With a satisfied smirk on his lips, he studies the way his cum leaks out of your cunt.

  
_Damn, what a sign..._

When you woke up, the bed was empty, but you could clearly hear noises coming from the bathroom. He was probably getting cleaned up, you thought.

You carefully sat up, admiring the marks and bruises he had left on you, in the giant mirror in front of his bed. You didn’t even hear Troy coming back into the bedroom. „You like my little markings?“, he smirks, „Gotta make sure everyone knows that your mine now, right?“ He says as he bites down onto the wound on your neck again.


End file.
